


Intermezzo

by frantic65



Series: Prelude to Love [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musician Jack Twist and Conductor Ennis Del Mar meet again unexpectedly in a Paris club and take things to the next level in a very public way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

Jack stalked through the club, the heady mix of sweat, musk, and semen embracing him like an old friend. He paused for just a moment in the center of the mass of writhing, horny men, and felt the combined heat and the throbbing of the bass surround him. 

He had dressed for the occasion in black. Tight, black denim that molded his ass and highlighted his cock; tighter black tee shirt that outlined his broad chest and firm abdomen, and black motorcycle boots with three- inch heels to complete his look. He had styled his hair in a faux-hawk, carefully tousled to give him that freshly fucked look. He knew he was collecting admiring stares, but he moved on quickly to the bar, avoiding the more aggressive boys who tried to lure him into their private dance space.

Jack was appreciative of their toned bodies and graceful moves, but he knew what he wanted tonight, and a quick glance was all it took to rule them out. He nodded to the bartender and ordered a shot of whiskey, scanning the men clustered in small groups around the bar casually, a slight frown creasing his forehead as nothing appealed to him among these bored club boys either.

He sighed and turned to lean against the bar, letting his eyes roam among the dancers once again. It was already closing in on midnight, and while that was still early in the European club world, the chances of finding a promising trick would decrease greatly as the night progressed. Determined not to appear desperate, Jack kept his expression neutral and didn’t let his gaze lock on anyone for more than a second or two. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a case of mistaken attraction; he knew from experience that nothing good could come from that, especially in a foreign country.

Suddenly, Jack straightened up, his heart pounding in his chest, his breath escaping from him in a startled exhale. “Ennis?” His whisper was lost in the loud techno-beat of the music; music quite different from what was being played the last time he had been in the presence of the man who had just entered the club and was slowly making his way towards him.

As he watched him approach, Jack fought back the urge to press forward and greet Ennis with a passionate embrace, afraid to reveal just how much he had missed him. He regretted the poor timing of their complex careers that had separated them before they could even begin to explore the nameless thing that had tried to grow between them over a year ago in New York City.

Jack had been a student with great potential then, poised for greatness according to the classical music industry, and ready to take the world by storm; a hot, young soloist who would drag the classical music genre kicking and screaming into the mainstream of entertainment media.

Ennis, as a world famous conductor in his own right, was settling in as the assistant conductor of the New York Philharmonic, and had obligations that kept him firmly planted in the city.

Jack had been booked as a guest soloist throughout the US from the time he finished his concert at the Philharmonic, and whatever promise his friendship with Ennis had, it had been sadly acknowledged by both men that it was better to leave it as unrealized rather than trying to start something that would most likely be doomed from the first kiss.

They could have stayed in touch via emails or phone calls, but without knowing what the future held for either of them, they agreed that it was best to place the bookmark on page one, and see what fate had in store for them.

Jack had quickly been swept up in the relentless whirlwind of public appearances, long hours in recording studios, and constant travelling from one concert venue to another, leaving little time to reflect over what might have been. Yet, seeing Ennis again so unexpectedly after such a long time, brought the heady and almost overwhelming attraction he had felt for the older man crashing through whatever walls he had built to compartmentalize the regret into a safe and manageable place in his soul.

Jack licked his lips in anticipation as Ennis drew closer. He was dressed in tight, tan leather pants which left nothing to Jack’s lustful imagination, topped by a white silk shirt that plunged into a deep vee that revealed a smooth and tanned neck, hinting at the fit muscles underneath. His hair was longer than Jack remembered and while he left it full and curling in the front, he had contained it into a loose braid in the back. It was a style that made him look youthful, yet dangerous at the same time, a beguiling mix of innocence and experience.

“Jack Twist!” Ennis pulled Jack into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips in greeting before pulling back to look at him happily. “What brings you to Gay Paree?”

Jack smiled up into Ennis’s warm eyes and just like that, twelve months disappeared into the mists of time, unimportant and non-existent.

“I’d say ‘you’, but that would be a lie, since I had no idea you were here.” He put his arms around Ennis’s neck and sighed at the way their bodies aligned so perfectly, muscle to muscle, limb to limb. “But I’d be even more of a liar if I said I wasn’t happy to see you again.” He raised one hand to Ennis’s nape and idly played with the braided hair he found there, before pushing his nose into Ennis’s neck and just inhaling the scent that even after a year, brought back memories of unrealized desires.

Ennis’s hands came up and gently stroked the back of Jack’s head, a deep rumbling laugh vibrating from his chest. “This time I want more than a cup of coffee, Jack.”

Jack moved back enough to look into Ennis’s eyes before leaning forward to join their lips in a heated kiss, tongues sliding together, breath mingling together as one. Jack was panting lightly as he broke away, breathlessly answering, “I think that can be arranged. “ He turned around and grabbed the other man’s hands, looking over his shoulder as he raked an appreciative eye over Ennis’s leather pants.

“Come with me…I can’t wait any longer.” He saw Ennis hesitate for a split second as he realized Jack was guiding them into the Parisian version of a back room. “Please.” He whispered as he paused on the threshold of the club’s inner sanctum. “I’ve missed you so much, Ennis.”

Ennis nodded and let himself be led into the dimly lit room that was filled with the sounds of other men’s passion and release. Bodies were draped against walls, giving and receiving pleasure in ways that seemed both familiar and strange, and somewhat ironically, the perfect place to begin a relationship that was destined to be volatile and difficult with no promise of a happily ever after.

Jack stopped and stepped into a small enclave, giving them the illusion of privacy as he turned and pulled Ennis into a fierce and bruising kiss. Mouths open, tongues exploring, they enjoyed their first real taste of each other, both of them pleased at the sensations they were awakening together.

Their breathing became heavy and labored as their hands traveled restlessly across the unfamiliar planes of their aroused bodies, pausing to memorize each spot that pulled a groan or a sigh from the other’s lips. This was passion in its most raw form, a force of nature that they had tried to ignore for far too long, and the heat between them was unable to be denied any longer.

Ennis reached between their grinding hips and loosened Jack’s jeans, never breaking their desperate kiss as he pulled the pants down past Jack’s ass, flipping him around to face the wall. “Do you want me to fuck you, Jack?” The question murmured against his ear removed the last coherent thoughts from Jack’s mind, and he pushed his ass back against Ennis’s cock eagerly.

“Yes.” He twisted his head and Ennis joined their mouths together as he freed his own cock quickly, rubbing himself along the crack of Jack’s ass until he was afraid he would come just from the friction alone. Reaching into his back pocket, he found the lube and a condom, and slid it into place, slicking his fingers and his cock with the lube, panting with the effort of holding back his orgasm at just the thought of entering Jack’s tight hole.

“Ready?” he breathed, pressing one finger inside Jack slowly, both of them moaning at the sensations that flooded them as they prepared to take this next step in their suddenly accelerated relationship. He pressed a second digit in as he felt Jack’s muscles relax, and with a slight crook of his finger, he knew by Jack’s shudder and curse, that he had found the right spot.

“Now, Ennis. Fuck me.” Jack begged as Ennis grabbed Jack’s wrists and placed them over his head, palms flat against the wall, holding them in place with one hand, while aiming his cock with the other. He pushed in slowly, repositioning several times until his balls slapped against Jack’s thighs. He pulled out slowly, and thrust in again, relishing the tight heat that stroked him, pressing his lips feverishly against Jack’s sweaty shoulders and neck.

He found a steady rhythm that restored some of his control, and allowed him to move inside of Jack, finding his sweet spot time and again. He felt the sweat begin to pour down his own face as he continued to thrust, building in speed and intensity as he felt himself draw closer to release. He kept Jack’s hands pressed firmly to the wall, and reached around to stroke the smooth, hard length of Jack’s cock in time with his thrusts.

He gave one last grunt as he came deep inside Jack, and he was aware of Jack’s gasped warning before his body jerked several times and heat sprayed over Ennis’s fist and strands of milky come splattered the wall in front of them.

Ennis released Jack’s wrists and stood half-draped over his back for a few precious minutes, before reality began to sink in and he realized curious eyes were watching them. He carefully pulled free and quickly pulled Jack’s jeans up to his waist, letting go only to dispose of the condom and right his own clothes.

Jack had turned around by then and was watching Ennis with a dazed look on his face, oblivious to voyeurs that surrounded them, totally unconcerned that his ass had just been one of the highlights of the evening. “Shit, Ennis…that was un-fucking-believable.” He laughed and threw his arms around Ennis’s neck, pulling him close for a lingering kiss before his expression grew serious. “Where do we go from here?”

Ennis hugged him closer, and buried his nose in Jack’s neck, using the now familiar scent to try to ground himself as he considered Jack’s question. He was only in Paris for a short time, due to return to New York in less than a week, and he was sure that Jack’s schedule was equally daunting to their fledgling relationship.

“Well, it looks like we can cross sex in public places off of our to-do list after tonight. What about we head out to a little café I know that makes the best coffee in Paris, and we compare itineraries?”

“Coffee, huh?” Jack smiled easily as they left the back room hand-in-hand, much more in sync than the way they had so recently entered. “Coffee sounds like a very good next step to me, Ennis DelMar.”


End file.
